Playing With fire
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: 80/100: Frustration. Genesis never moaned the way he used to any more. Angeal/Genesis. Yaoi.


80/100: Frustration. Angeal/Genesis  
This was written for the FFVII Kink Meme with the prompt "Say My Name" so, if you asked for it, surprise! It's two years after you asked :D  
Beta'd by Gee-String.

Disclaimer - Characters are not mine and jealous Angeal was hard to write D:

**

* * *

Frustration**  
Playing With Fire  
_  
_

Genesis never moaned the way he used to now. He never laid there teasing, smiling and kissing as he always had been when they were teenagers. Everything needed to be thorough, enough to sate him and finished as quick as possible so he could get back into the working world. With _him_.

How long had it been since that first meeting, when Angeal had caught his redheaded lover shooting secret glances from his crystal blue eyes across the table at the General? He had rested his hand on Genesis' thigh, giving it a slight squeeze in order to remind him just whose lover he was. But it was to no avail.

From that moment on, it was as if Genesis just wasn't present when they were having sex. His mind flittered away to some other place, or his eyes closed as he imagined the hands on his body were not Angeal's, and the cock sliding inside him was someone else's entirely. Sephiroth's. Even the way he dug in his sharp fingernails illustrated his displeasure at Angeal's body.

Maybe the raven-haired SOLDIER was just being paranoid…

Maybe he wasn't.

Genesis even refused to acknowledge that it was Angeal between his legs now, only shouting demands like he was a voice-controlled sex toy. Gone were the gentle whispers of memories and momentary reminisces back to their childhood in Banora. Gone were the breathless cries of his name. Angeal was no stranger to being used for sex; when they were teenagers and Genesis was lusting after someone else for whatever reason, he would always turn to his friend because he was there, he was obtainable. And every time the redhead did, it stung Angeal like he had been shot with a master thunder. Genesis was impatient: he liked the chase, but hated the wait.

Through his meander, Angeal heard the flighty sound of Genesis' laughter loud in his ear. Hot breath washed down his neck and he opened his eyes to find the redhead's closed. In the dark, the sheen of Genesis' smirking lips was clear. Cinnamon hair splashed out on the white sheets below them on the bed, framing that pretty pale face. He looked better on red silk sheets, but they hadn't had intercourse in Genesis' apartment for a little while now. Always finding some excuse to move their activities down the corridor, as if he didn't want Angeal soiling his stage intended for another taller, enigmatic SOLDIER.

"What's funny?" Angeal asked, his tone a bit over the line of 'curious' towards 'demanding'. But Genesis didn't seem to mind much, only keeping his eyes shut as he nestled into the soft mattress, spreading his legs fluidly.

"Nothing. Just that I haven't been shoved down so eagerly in a while."

No 'we haven't played this rough in a while' or indeed anything that could be pinned to their long history as friends and lovers.

"Not that I'm complaining, though. I like variety."

The larger man grunted, wondering if that was Genesis' excuse for his recurrent infidelity. He hung over the redhead's mouth, seeing if he would push for a kiss, but it never happened. Tastes couldn't be twisted by the imagination. Angeal knew that he didn't have the same flavour as Sephiroth, and he suspected that Genesis was aware of that by personal experience.

That flash of white lightning shot through him; settled into a coiling serpent in his stomach. It was stronger than his lust, and fuelled by his affection for Genesis, and seized control of his senses. Jealousy, he knew it was named. Muscles tensed and worked in a rapid harmony to flip the redheaded Commander onto his front, revealing that porcelain back, surprisingly unmarked by foreign lips or teeth. Shoulders tapered down to slender hips and the firm curves of his buttocks.

Genesis purred unrestrainedly as Angeal ran his right hand down his spine to its very end. Such an erotic sound, familiar, but it was almost always followed by a murmur of his lover's name, as gratification as much as an unspoken request for more. But a purr was all that filled the silence.

In an attempt to salvage what was left of the burning attraction in his stomach, trying to overpower the sickness that pooled at its base, Angeal settled his weight evenly over Genesis, hands gripping those pretty hips and slipping his erection between baby-soft cheeks. He groaned Genesis' name hot and low in the shell of his ear. He felt the shudder that ran down the man's body and the quickening pulse in his neck.

Slowly at first, he rocked against the redhead, eager to pull anything he could from that long throat, but got no comprehensible words. Genesis moved with him, as he always did, and with the experience he could from exploring with others. He knew what every man wanted, and what they liked, not just Angeal.

Growing increasingly frustrated, Angeal took a firm grip of Genesis' wrists in his left hand and yanked him upright. He let the breathless laugh-gasp slide as it was otherwise useless to him. The rocking became sharp thrusts against the redhead's back, the cock gliding easily between cheeks due to force and fluids. He clasped a hand around Genesis' member, jerking him roughly in time with his own movements.

Cold consonants bubbled up from Genesis' throat, lips parted by still nothing. Angeal gripped harder, biting his lip until the battle in his stomach was won.

"Say it."

Genesis made a weak sound of question; his hips still following demanding motions.

"Say it," he repeated in the same low tone as before. The phonetics hissing between his clenched teeth.

"Say what?" Genesis whined, annoyed, indignant, irritated – all those things he became when Angeal caught him laughing with the General, their hands and thighs dangerously close together. The discordant rhythm ceased the moment that thought crossed Angeal's mind.

He dipped his head, eyes jammed shut. "My name, Genesis. Just say my damn name."

Genesis laughed, resuming the movement of their bodies. The sound so heartless and cruel in all of its playful, empty mirth. "Why?"

Angeal shoved the redhead forwards by the back of his neck. And pinned his hips from moving. "Say my name, whore."

Stilling immediately, Genesis let the yell sink into his brain. He turned his head to the side, and Angeal saw those blue eyes for the first time, ignited with mako and rage. In a burst of strength, he pushed Angeal off him completely. Storming off the bed and gathering his clothes; throwing them on. "Alright," he snapped, his voice changed oh-so-suddenly to the one he usually reserved only for his parents. "Fuck you, _Angeal_." He turned back, jabbing a red-gloved finger at the black-haired man. A wicked twist formed a sneer on his lips; his very posture the epitome of arrogance.

Angeal had awoken the dormant dragon.

Genesis went on to repeat the man's name a dozen times in the same condescending tone as he continued dressing, finishing with the last, most venomous recital as he shrugged on his scarlet duster. "I'm tired of your little games. Angeal, I'm tired of _you_."


End file.
